From the Desk of Sherlock Holmes
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: A collection of notes and reminders the characters of BBC Sherlock have left each other. In progress. Please R&R!
1. From John

**Hello all you wonderful people who clicked on this! Welcome to the collection of notes found on the desk of the one and only Sherlock Holmes. And by the one and only, I mean the one in BBC Sherlock, not any of the other ones.**

**_The characters of Sherlock have begun to leave each other notes as reminders._  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. *sobs***

* * *

Sherlock -

Please refrain from storing anything that has previously been attached to a human being in our kitchen. It can be very annoying.

- John

* * *

**And thus... it begins.**

**Make sure to review and follow/favorite! Thanks!**


	2. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sherlock... Sigh...**

* * *

_From the desk of Mrs. Hudson_

Mrs. Hudson -

John and I will be gone for the next few hours, we're further investigating a case.

- SH

* * *

Sherlock -

Is that what the young people are calling it nowadays? Have fun ;)

Regards,

Mrs. Hudson

* * *

_From the desk of Mrs. Hudson_

Mrs. Hudson -

We're not a couple.

Thank you,

John

**So what I want to know is... What is Mrs Hudson's first name? **

**Remember to review and follow/favorite! Thanks!**


	3. Again?

**Disclaimer: Hey, what's that? That thing I own? Oh, right, I know: not BBC Sherlock.**

* * *

Sherlock -

What did I just leave you a note about? If I open up the refrigerator to find another detached limb again, we're going to have to talk. And I mean for real this time. Oh, and I've confiscated your gun: The wall very much did not have it coming.

- John

P.S. I will be out on a date tonight so don't bother looking for me.

* * *

**Be sure to review and follow/favorite! (If you're liking it, of course :P) **

**Thanks!**


	4. Inconsiderate, John!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own BBC Sherlock...**

* * *

_Sherlock picked up the note. Something about a refrigerator. He shrugged and dropped it into the trash bin._

* * *

John:

I am leaving you this note in hopes that you will realize that I find it incredibly inconsiderate that I have been talking to you for the past two hours only to discover that you are not here.

- SH

* * *

**Remember to review and follow/favorite! Thanks! :D**


	5. Blog

**Disclaimer: I am not the BBC, and therefore do not own Sherlock. Unfortunately.**

* * *

_From the blog of John Watson_

Dear readers,

Today I found yet another foot in the microwave. Sherlock claims to have been conducting some sort of "experiment". In other news, yesterday, the gun that I recently confiscated turned up back on Sherlock's desk. When I attempted to grab it, I was shot with a sleep-inducing dart. Best to leave that one alone.

My night out was not successful. It started out fine - Edith, my date, was very charming, and we hit it off right away. However, not soon after we had begun to dine, a rock smashed through the restaurant window with a note attached: a message from Sherlock. Upon being asked who "SH" was, I told her that he was my roommate. She then came upon the conclusion that he and I were much too intimate with each other (she decided this just from this note? Ridiculous!), despite my explanation that he was only a friend. Edith then told me that her previous boyfriend had just run off with his flatmate not one month ago. I told her I understood perfectly, but she got up to leave, saying that she, "really wasn't ready for a relationship anyway."

Why does everyone assume that Sherlock and I are a couple?

- Dr. John Watson

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love your feedback :)**


	6. Comment

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

_From the comments of the blog of John Watson_

Considering you are acquainted with many of your readers, I would recommend that you stop spilling out all of your relationship issues to the world.

-SH

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read this! As always, love reviews! More coming!**


	7. Milky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. T-T**

* * *

Sherlock -

Went out to buy milk. WHY ARE WE ALWAYS OUT OF MILK?!

Love,

John

PS. Not love. Just, from John. No, definitely not love John.

* * *

**Thanks for clicking on the next chapter button! Keep reviewing and faving!**


End file.
